classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Thousand Needles
A huge dry canyon in Southern Kalimdor, filled with towering mesas. In the east, the canyon opens up to the Shimmering Flats, a vast salt pan that is used by Goblin and Gnomish engineers for their races. Despite being relatively barren, the area has its' own harsh beauty, and the sunrise seen from either Freewind Post or one of the mesas around Darkcloud Pinnacle can be spectacular. The Shimmering Flats and Mirage Raceway are also worth visiting for their surreal, lonely atmosphere. Although as a contested territory this area doesn't see anywhere near as much action as some, Darkcloud Pinnacle is a favourite stealth ganking spot for Alliance rogues due to the Horde quest there and the relative difficulty of the mobs/remoteness of that location. The Alliance also tend to attack the Great Lift and Freewind Post fairly regularly. In addition, players questing on the Shimmering Flats near the Tanaris border are advised to look over their shoulder from time to time, as the unwary can occasionally find themselves being stabbed in the back by a passing member of the opposing faction. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Thousand Needles Horde Tauren Gnome 25-35 South of the Barrens History The barren canyons of Thousand Needles have traditionally been the territory of several Tauren tribes. The Tauren were forced to live precariously on the tips of the high mesas in order to avoid the large tribes of Centaur that almost wiped them out. Now, with the help of the Horde, the Tauren are fighting back against their enemies, including the fanatical Grimtotem Tribe. The Shimmering Flats to the southeast are also the home of the world famous Mirage Racetrack, where Gnomes and Goblins race their respective rocket cars in order to permanently settle the question of which race has the better engineering. It is suspected that ages ago, Thousand Needles was once a small inland sea, or perhaps even an inlet of the Great Sea. This explains the salt flat as well as why perhaps there are so many "needle" like mesas (once possibly islands). The cause for the sea's evaporation could be attributed to the sundering, which tore the ancient Kalimdor cleanly in two. A catastrophe such as this could easily have caused climate change. Geography Maps *GamePressure.com > topographic map of Thousand Needles & additional info Sub-Regions Dungeons None Travel Hubs Flight paths from Freewind Post * Thunder Bluff * The Crossroads, the Barrens * Camp Taurajo, the Barrens * Camp Mojache, Feralas * Gadgetzan, Tanaris Regions Adjacent to Thousand Needles Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access The Barrens 10-28 North By elevator or Horde flightpaths from Freewind Post to Camp Taurajo or the Crossroads Feralas 40-50 West By foot or Horde flightpath from Freewind Post to Camp Mojache Tanaris 40-50 Southeast By foot or Horde flightpath from Freewind Post to Gadgetzan Quests * Wind Rider - Level 29 (Horde) Mirage Raceway * Razeric's Tweaking ** 41 Safety First *** 41 Safety First * 50D Gahz'rilla Resources * Herbs ** Bruiseweed ** Wild Steelbloom ** Kingsblood * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Ooze Covered Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit Wild Creatures * Basilisks * Centaurs * Cougars * Earth Elementals * Harpies * Hyenas * Kobolds * Scorpids * Silithids * Turtles * Vultures * Water Elementals * Wind Serpents * Wyverns Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Thousand Needles Category:Crags